Lights Will Guide You Home
by Mel.A Who
Summary: When travelling with Martha, The Doctor is still reeling after the loss of his Rose. But after the TARDIS crash lands on a shining planet that's supposed to be in the Dark, Doctor must stop the screams echoing in the streets and in his head.
1. Chapter 1: The Battery

**If I owned Doctor Who, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction would I? No, I'd be planning my wedding with David, after Georgia met a slight...accident**

****

***slow, evil smile***

**Mwahaha**

* * *

The ancient being groaned as his head filled with agonised screams, for the third time that afternoon. The engineers were getting careless, and their project was getting even more noticed than before.

"My Lord, Deevs?"

The being turned at the voice, and grunted in reply.

"The treatment has been increased, the energy production is iminent" the scientist nervously replied, scuttling away.

Deevs sighed as he limped deeper into the compound, closer to the engineering room; flinching as the screams increased.  
He placed his large, yellow hand onto the sensor pad, and scowled darkly as the door slid open.

"You incompetents, is this what you call inconspicuous?" he snarled, teeth bared menacingly.

The engineers seemingly cowered from the rising fury flowing from the ancient.  
Suddenly, the screaming came to a piercing peak, causing all around to flinch, before it fell into silence. The ancient's furious face relaxed into an elated smile as the room was engulfed in a bright golden light, the particles whirling above their heads, dazzling and painfully beautiful. The light seemed to sigh as it slowly flew out of the window and down into the awestruck streets of the city. The smile fell from the ancient's face as quickly as it had come,

"Get me the engineers, they obviously need to be taught how to extract power silently" he snapped at a passing scientist, who squeaked and quickened her pace.

The ancient stared up at The Battery, head cocked to the side in curiousity, and an expression suprisingly close to pity on his alien face.

"Such a shame. She's such a pretty thing"

* * *

The TARDIS hummed contently as her Time Lord stroked the console, tenderly. It had been a week since The Doctor had faced the Daleks for the second time. Disappointment and a sense of failure shot up The Doctor's spine, making the TARDIS whine reproachfully. The stress had caught up on Martha, who, being only human, was sleeping in one of the many rooms the TARDIS had supplied. The Doctor ran a hand through his impossibly messy brown hair, making it stand on end. It was pleasant, to be able to just sit down and spend some time with the one girl that had been with him his whole life.  
The TARDIS made a sound that to anyone else was a whirring machanic sound, but to The Doctor was a giggle.

He grinned mischeiviously, "You cheeky minx" he whispered.

The TARDIS' lights brightened slightly in what The Doctor knew was her version of a beaming smile. She was his girl. The only one he couldn't lose. Not like Rose...  
He cleared his throat and smoothed down his blue pin-stripe suit, shaking his head out of his thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to think of her. It only caused him pain and distracted him. As the universe was usually ending when he was around, he couldn't afford any distractions. Not even by the woman he loved.  
All at once, The Doctor noticed a distinct change in the air. The TARDIS was whining in pain. Almost as if she were crying. He frowned in confusion and worry as he ran a hand down the console once more, a question more than anything.  
The TARDIS whined again, and the screen on the console beeped to get his attention. The Time Lord ran to it and peered down at the Gallifreyan  
that appeared.

The TARDIS was showing him that she was being pulled into current. "What?" he cried, eyes widening.

The entire TARDIS seemed to lurch, and The Doctor was forced to the floor, the grating digging into his back.

"No, no, no, no!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and trying to intercept the TARDIS' course to prevent landing right into the heart of the power source.

No energy should have the power to draw the TARDIS, except Huon particles, and any remnants of that were destroyed with the Racnoss at Christmas. This was something bigger, stronger, and completely dangerous. The TARDIS was going to crash right into the heart of it.

"What the hell is going on?" The Doctor glanced up and met the gaze of a terrified Martha, forced from her sleep by the sudden accelleration and turbulance.

Another lurch sent both passengers to the ground. The TARDIS hummed in apology.

"The TARDIS is being magnetised and drawn in by a power source too old to exist, and that's not good" The Doctor quickly shouted, pulling more levers to try steer the TARDIS off course.

Martha gasped and held on the the railings tighter, staring at The Doctor in complete disbelief, her brown eyes filled with terror.  
"What does that mean?" she screamed, a hysterical note edging into her voice.

The Doctor groaned as he lifted his leg onto the console, holding on and reaching for the handbrake, "It means that this energy has the power of a super nova, and we're going to crash right into it."

Martha screamed as rubble fell from the ceiling and the TARDIS moaned in pain, echoing in The Doctor's head. "I know old girl, I know. Hold on" he reassured her, reaching even further, hoping against hope that this would divert the collision.

A sigh filled the control room, a familiar and agony-filled sigh.

_**Doctor**_

The Time Lord looked up and saw, in the very foundations of the TARDIS' ceiling, bright golden particles winding their way through the Doctor squinted slightly, gazing up at the curling light. It seemed achingly familiar, and the only thing that came to mind was the power that surrounded the TARDIS at the time of his regeneration.  
With a colossal crash, the TARDIS landed, the occupants again strewn to the grated floor. Martha moaned in pain, and The Doctor lept up to check on her.

"Martha? Martha!" he cried, picking her up into his arms.

She opened her bleary eyes and smiled, "Still reckon you failed the test to fly this thing"

The Doctor laughed, a half hysterical, half relieved sound that caused the TARDIS to sigh in relief. Her Time Lord was safe.  
Martha stood up quickly, stumbling slightly, before regaining herself. She brushed off her jeans and stared at the damage the colision course had caused.

"You going to able to fix this?" she asked worriedly, staring at the impassive Time Lord, who stared around the console room with a furrowed brow.  
"The TARDIS will repair what she can herself, and I'll help with the things that she does wrong" he joked lightly, chuckling at the sound of protest the TARDIS made.

Martha bit her lip and smiled, greatful that The Doctor's attention was elsewhere. His smile always made her stop and stare.

"...So are you coming?"

Martha jumped and whirled around, her dark skin turning a shade or two darker when she realised she had been caught day dreaming.

"Sorry what?" she stammered, blushing deeper.

The Doctor raised a quizzical brow, but otherwise ignored the human's blush, "The TARDIS should have collided with that energy source. We should be dead" he explained.

Martha scoffed, "Sounds like you're complaining"

The Doctor wrenched his brown trench coat from the railing on which it stayed and pulled it on, eyes downcast and muttering to himself.

"We should be dead, but we're not, but why? There was no way a magnetic field like that could be intercepted by an outside force without being a paradox and blowing a whole in the universe. Unless...!"

His eyes widened excitedly, and his hand raked through his hair once more, spiking it up higher.

"Yes! No! Yes! The energy source changed it's course, so we were still drawn to it, but not directly. But that must mean...that must mean that the power source isn't a power source at all but a living thing! Hold on"

He pressed his fingers against his eyes, not noticing that Martha was staring at him with a mixture of awe and shock. "That just isn't possible. That energy was millions of years old! No living thing can have that kind of power, oh, but something or someone's clever. They've somehow found a loophole...  
Martha!" he yelled, making Martha jump once more as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked tentatively.

The Doctor lunged forward and grabbed her hand, tugging her down the ramp and to the TARDIS door.

"Someone is using power way older than them, and that's not very good. So we're going to find whoever they are, thank them for saving our lives, and then make sure they're never able to use this power again"

The Doctor wrenched open the TARDIS door, pulling a dazed Martha along with him.

* * *

All the while, The Battery screamed.

* * *

**Reviews keep David's Converse laces tied. **

**xx**  
**Mel**


	2. Chapter 2: The City Centre

The Battery sighed as she felt the familiar presence shift and grow. She did not open her eyes, did not react. She must see him, she must show him. This man and woman with stardust in their eyes.

* * *

"Oh, beautiful" The Doctor exclaimed, his hands in his pockets and gazing around at the golden city around him. "Stunning, brilliant. The planet of Surine. You know, very wrong, but still...brilliant."

Martha frowned, her brown eyes filled with confusion, "Wrong, how can this be wrong?" she asked breathlessly, staring in awe at the city.

The city was surrounded in a gold light, basking a glow onto the streets. The sky above was as a black as soot, but the darkness was repelled by the glorious light, blinding the human. The Doctor, however, frowned in confusion.

"Surine is a planet on the edge of the Falanx Galaxy. It's surrounded in darkness, and the technology is barely moved forward from when the people of this planet evolved into a more civilised species. But here we are, and the planet's pratically glowing"

The Doctor turned in a slow circle, taking in the impossible new surroundings. The TARDIS was parked safely on the outskirts of the city, and the more the travellers drew closer to the centre, the more powerful the tingling in the Doctor's spine became.

"So this has something to do with the way the TARDIS crash landed, yeah?" Martha asked, still not following the Doctor's energetic stream of thought.

The Doctor smiled widely, "Oh yes, Martha Jones."

He sped down the street with the delighted Martha on his heels. The street opened up into the city square, and he smirked when Martha gasped.  
At the centre stood a fountain. A golden statue of a woman, wearing a long dress to her ankles and hair down to her waist, and a small, benign smile was in the centre. The water babbled happily as she it poured from the gourd in her hands. The Doctor leaned over and read the golden plaque on the rim.

_The goddess, Surina, our Light Bringer._

Behind this fountain was a massive 5 story building, high above its surroundings. It emanated light just like the rest of the city, and it set the Doctor's teeth on edge.

"Where are all the people?" The Doctor murmered, looking away from the beautiful sights around him. "This city is full of light and there's nobody at home? Why?" he ran a confused hand through his hair, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"It's because it's time, sir"

The Doctor whipped around, his hand falling out of his hair in shock. A girl, of around seven years old, in a long white dress that fell to her feet, sat on the edge of the fountain, her fingers tracing the plaque by her side. Her flaming red hair fell to her waste, and her luminescent green eyes shone out of a pale face. The Doctor felt a sudden pang of familiarity.

Martha interupted the silence, "Time for what?"

The girl smiled warmly, but The Doctor sensed a slight patronising air to it. "Time for the light, Martha Jones"

The time travellers stared, there suspicions raised. The Doctor stepped forward, making the girl jumped and cringe away in fright. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" he raised his hands, voice soft. The girl's eyes fixed onto his own, and he felt he needed to know her from somewhere.

Martha stayed further away, however, "How do you know my name?"

The girl turned to her, face apologetic, "I'm sorry miss, I won't do it again" she muttered. Her small fingers clenched and unclenched in her skirt, brow furrowed.

The Doctor crouched down to eye level, lips quirked upwards in a reassuring smile. "You don't need to be afraid of us. We don't bite. Well, much. Well...yeah." he shrugged offhandedly.

The girl giggled musically, tucking her hair behind her ear. Suddenly she behind her at the tall building, eyes full of fear and pain far beyond her young years.

"I don't have much time sir. Please, you need to help me!" she exclaimed, whipping back to face the Time Lord, her breaths coming in short gasps.

Martha joined the Doctor and crouched down in front of the girl, checking for any physical injuries. The Doctor's eyes searching within the girl's, "What is it? What's wrong?"

The girl shook her head frantically, her breaths speeding up, faster and faster. Her hair fell around her face and sweet appeared on her brow.

The Doctor reached out and gently, but firmly took the girl's shoulder's in his hands, "I'm The Doctor, I can help you. Tell me what's happening to you!" he cried.

The girl's gasps came to a peak, and stopped. Her small body seemed to deflate with exhaustion. "The Doctor" she wheezed. "The man who makes people better..."

She looked up to the sky and screamed, the sound filling the Doctor's head, and echoing down the streets. They watched as she slowly faded away into golden light.

The screaming ceased, and was replaced with a sigh. The Doctor recognised the sound from the TARDIS, and looked around. Dozens of wisps of golden light floated out of the tall building's windows and into the black, starless sky. Seemingly at once, doors opened, and the streets were suddenly filled. The people of Surine ignored the frightened human, and the frozen Time Lord, as they bustled quickly past them.

Martha stared up at the aliens. They towered over them, at least 8 ft tall, and bright yellow. Martha oggled at their elongated necks that made most of their heights, strangely small heads and wide, green eyes. Each one of them wore green tunics and dresses.

The Doctor wasn't taking any notice of the citizens appearences, however, and simply stared at his empty hands where the girl had once been held, in shock. Martha nudged him, her eyes wide with fear.

"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed, her voice quavering slightly.

The Doctor stood up quickly, his expression stony. He stared up at the fountain for a moment, before marching around it, towards the building the girl was terrified of.

It looked, to Martha, rather like a government building, guarded by thicker, more heavy-set surines, wearing silver armor. They barred the pair's way before they got within 5 metres of the steps.

"No-one is allowed to enter the temple of our goddess" the thickest one, obviously the leader, growled.

The Doctor glared up at the guard, unchallenged and furious. "A little girl asked me to help her, and this seemed like the thing she was afraid of. You really do not want to get in my way." he warned darkly, voice low and threatening.

The two guards exchanged a look, before turning back to them. "Sir, you cannot enter this building, under the strict instructions from the Lord Deevs himself"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Well, you tell your Lord Deevs, that if I find out that anything happened to that little girl, I will bring this entire planet back to it's beginning"

The Doctor turned and stalked away, Martha on his heels.

"Doctor, that little girl just disappeared! And that light. Wasn't that in the TARDIS when we landed? Doctor! Doctor!"

The Doctor whirled around and met Martha's eyes.

"What is it about that little girl?" she asked quietly.

The Doctor clenches his jaw slightly, ducking his head. "I know her, Martha. I should know her. She looks like someone I knew a long time ago" he trailed off, eyes glancing to the side.

Martha gasped, "Who?"

The Doctor paused slightly, before looking up brightly. "Never mind that. Martha Jones, how about we make ourselves well aquainted with the locals. See what our _Lord _Deevs is keeping in that big temple of his"

* * *

The Battery groaned as she watched the Doctor grab the human girl's hand and walk down the golden street before the image faded. He promised he could help her. He had to keep that promise, he had to. She knew she would have to see him again, but for know, she succumbed into the comfortable, painless darkness. As her conciousness slownly waned, one thought echoed to all the corners of her mind.  
_  
The Doctor and Martha Jones._

* * *

Deevs frowned in confusion as he read the screen in front of him. This couldn't be right. How could she be thinking of names?

"Fyla!" he roared.

He turned at stared at the impish looking maid, who stood unwaveringly before him.

"My Lord" she replied levelly, eyes respectfully lowered to the ground.

"Find out who this _Doctor _and _Jones _is. I want to know why it's important to our Battery" he snarled.

He turned back to the screen in front of him, and his face relaxed when he read it. Nothing. Blank. She was resting. She would be ready for another extraction within two hours. A smile spread slowly across his face.

* * *

**Sorry it's only short guys, it's been pretty hectic lately. I'll try to get one up longer and sooner :)**

xx  
Mel

p.s review lovelies!


End file.
